The Knight or Bride
by redrubyblackonyx
Summary: After returning home Jane has two choices: Pass the knight exams and be free to marry when ever and whom ever she wants or fail and be forced to marry Mangus. So does Gunther: let his rival win or lose the love of his life to his father. GuntherxJane lemon in later chapters.


**Hey! Its me Ruby... yeah I don't think you know me cu this is my 1st story ever so it might be crappy as hell.**

I don't own Jane and the Dragon and I never will...

That day everyone did what they normally did: Pepper was cooking, Rake was gardening, Smithy was sharpening Sir Ivon's weapons, Jester was composing a new song, well except for Jane who was packing her belongings.

_" But mother this is not FAIR!" Jane turned to Sir Theodore "What about my training?" _

_"Calm down Jane, My master is a monk there and I will send him a letter requesting that you are well trained," He said " Plus hw will teach you something that none of the other Knights will learn." he added with a smile. _  
_"I still do not know why I am going to a convent."_

_"It is because if you do not get do not marry...our name will be extinct." Her mother said as she took her arm to escort her out of Sir Theodore's study._

She had no choice but to agree to go to that convent. They wouldn't even let her go look for Dragon so that she could say goodbye.

"Is that all dear?"

"Yes..." She took her bag from the bed and started walking to the door. "...Will Dragon come along?" she knew he wouldn't but at least she could hope.

"No Jane, the convent is in a very large city and there are no caves where Dragon can sleep there." Her mother said as she put her hand on Jane's shoulder.

'Today... I will tell her how I feel. I ca- No you CAN'T! she will probably mock for the rest of your life!' Gunther slapped his own face " You are almost a knight for goodness sake! If sh-"

"Today is the DAY!" Jester gave Gunther a big hug and started dancing around "listen to this:

_Oh my beautiful flower,_

_Ever since I saw you_

_I knew you were the right girl for meeee_

_oh Jane my dear you are better _

_than any girl _

_That is why to me you are a precious pearl_

"so... Do you think she'll like it?"

Gunther glared at him "It does not even rhyme!" ' I knew he had feelings for Jane! I must find her before he sings that piece of dung to her.'He walked away leaving the happy Jester in the vegetable gardens looking like a lunatic. (Which was pretty normal since he was jester)  
When he was walking by a statue of king Caradoc something warm and soft took his hand and dragged him to back top of the castle. "What do y-" he was caught of when he saw Jane's worried face.

"I need you to do me a favor." She put her hands on his shoulders,

Gunther smirked " And _why_ should _I_ do_ you_ a favor?"

"I dont know...but...you are the fastest person I know and i need some one to go get Dragon before i leave!" she sounded desperate.

"W-wait where are going?" Gunther asked.

Jane looked at him sadness in her eyes "My mother is sending me to a monastery and i doubt I will ever be back..." her eyes were red and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Why?"

"I will be forced to marry! She says she will let me choose the man and that I can continue training, but at the end she will choose the man and I will not become an Knight."

"Does the king know?"

"Of course he does! He was the one that convinced my mother to let me continue my training."

Gunther rolled his eyes"Alright I will go."

Jane hugged him "Thank you." she whispered.

He broke the hug and smiled at her " I will run as fast as I can." and then he took off.

Dragon slept soundly in his cave dreaming about cows, cows, and more cows. until...

"DRAGON!"

Dragon slowly opened his eyes to see Gunther panting. "I hope its important..."

"It's Jane!"

Dragon quickly sat up and glared at him"did you do something to her?!"

"N-no she's leaving in a few minutes and she doubts she will be back." He explained.

"what!" He lowered his body so that Gunther could get on and he did.

They arrived at the gates of the castle just in time before Jane left.

"Jane I will go with you!" Dragon said as Gunther got off of his back.

Jane ran to Dragon and hugged his neck "No Dragon."

"Bu-"

"Please Dragon I am sure you will see Jane again, and if you leave who will spot outsiders who look suspicious?" The king said.

He sighed and Jane let go of his neck. She mounted her horse and waved at all of the friends she was leaving behind.

That was two years ago...

**A/N: so...Did you like it? This was kinda short but I promise, The next chapter will be longer. **

**PLEASE review this is my first story so be gentle...**


End file.
